The field of invention relates generally to devices for increasing the accuracy of bow sightings, and, more particularly, pertains to adjustable archery bow sights for use in tournaments or while hunting.
An adjustable archery bow sight typically will carry one or more sight pins and will be mounted on an archery bow within the line of sight of the archer. The sight will allow movement of the sight pin along either two or three axes of movement and is used to direct the archer in the proper elevation of the bow. The proper elevation will be a function of at least wind, gravity, and the intended range of flight of the arrow.
A properly designed adjustable archery bow sight must be durable since it will often be utilized during adverse conditions. In addition, such a sight must be easy to adjust, since several rapid adjustments will be required during a tournament or while hunting. Furthermore, such a sight must be accurate; and, during a tournament, such accuracy must be reproducible. Specifically, the sight must not alter from its initial setting due to the vibration from shooting arrows. Also, such a sight must be easy to maintain as accuracy is impaired by wear or dirt. Finally, the sight must be adaptable. The adaptation may be for right or left hand shooting, or it may be for different types of equipment.
Adjustable archery bow sights are known. However, a review of the prior art bow sights indicates several problems with the prior art sights. Many of the prior art sights have multiple sight pins. This feature not only leads to a decrease in accuracy, but also increases the time required to make the necessary adjustment settings.
Further, a number of the prior art sights are not adaptable for left-handed shooters. This eliminates the usefulness of the sight for a large population of archers.
Furthermore, all of the known prior art sights have a large number of moving parts. A large number of moving parts leads to a more fragile device that is susceptible to damage during the rigors of hunting or of a tournament. A further consequence of the many moveable parts is that the devices are cumbersome, sometimes to the extent of hindering arrow or broadhead clearance.
The position of the sight pins of the prior art sights relative to the bow can be changed by either sliding one part on a dovetail track of another part, or by a screw mechanism. Such mechanisms typically require lubrication. This lubrication is often not performed, leading to maintenance problems. Further, the lubricant often attracts dirt and debris into the open mechanism, thereby accelerating wear and leading to inaccuracy.
Still another problem with the sights of the prior art is that they typically require locking screws to lock the moveable mechanisms in place once their position is attained. This severely adds to the time involved to change an adjustment, since the locking screw must be loosened, prior to repositioning the moveable part, and then re-tightened, after repositioning the moveable part. There is also the potential of losing a locking screw by over loosening it. Finally, the constant tightening and loosening of the locking screws can cause damage to the body of the device.
A further problem with the prior art devices is that there is no provision for adjusting the tension among the various moving parts of the sights. Over time, wear will greatly loosen the tension, leading to inaccuracy.
These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, a principle object of the invention to provide an adjustable archery bow sight that has a single sight pin for improved accuracy and reduced adjustment time.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an adjustable archery bow sight that is easily convertible from a form useable by a right-handed archer to a form useable by a left-handed archer.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable archery bow sight that has a relatively few number of moveable parts.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide an adjustable archery bow sight that is compact, allowing for clearance of an arrow or a broadhead arrow tip.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an adjustable archery bow sight that does not require lubrication.
It is a further object of the invention to provide for an adjustable archery bow sight that does not require locking screws.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable archery bow sight that is equipped with a tension adjustment mechanism.
Another object of the invention is the provision of an adjustable archery bow sight with a distance marker that is removable.
The further object of the present invention is the provision of an adjustable archery bow sight that is sufficiently durable to withstand use in both hunting and tournaments.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide an adjustable archery bow sight that is easy to adjust.
A still further object of the invention is the provision of an adjustable archery bow sight that is accurate in a reproducible manner.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an adjustable archery bow sight that is simple in construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.